It is well known in electronic device, especially with transistors having very closely spaced electrodes, that feedback from the output electrodes to the input electrodes can adversely affect the overall device and or circuit behavior. In general, the severity of the problem increases with increasing frequency of operation because small parasitic elements, such as for example stray capacitance and mutual inductance, can have a greater effect as frequency increases. The effect of such stray capacitance with integrated circuits (ICs) and high frequency devices has been extensively studied and it is well known to attempt to ameliorate such adverse feedback by inserting a grounded metal shield between input and output conductors to limit the electric field coupling between input and output. However, such prior art electric field containment approaches do not deal with all of the feedback effects that can afflict high frequency power devices. Accordingly, an ongoing need continues to exist for structures and methods for further reducing and/or controlling feedback effects in high frequency power devices, especially inductive coupling effects.